Angels and Demons
by Enide Dear
Summary: Follow up on Toy. The Remnants are back in Hojo's lab, subject to study and torture. Reno finds himself torn between two evil things. Rated as high as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Angels and Demons part 1 of 4

Author: Enide Dear

Rating: Warning! This is one seriously offensive fic. Nc-17 rape, sex, swearing, violence, torture, the killing and eating of a small fuzzy domestic animal, Turk actions that could be interpreted as highly immoral. Also very much AU.

Pairing: Remnantcest, RemnantsxOMC, HojoxYazoo, implied RenoxRude

Summary: AU A follow up on Toy

Author's note: I'm very much against animal testing. But Remnant testing? I could do that…

"Reno, I'm so glad you could make it." Hojo barely turned from the huge window to acknowledge the Turk's presence before turning hungry eyes back to the view.

"What is it, yo?" Reno muttered, not wanting to even glance at the window or the many screens in the control room, knowing what – who – it would show. Behind him, Rude shifted uncomfortably, but didn't say anything. Still, just knowing that he had Rude at his back was a tremendous comfort. "You promised me I wouldn't have to deal with these psychos ever again."

"Yes, yes." Hojo waved a hand dismissively in the air, indicating that promises were ridiculous things, not important enough to bother with. "But a very strange situation has occurred here. Since you have…unique experience with our test subjects, I was hoping you could shed some light on it. Look at this."

Reluctantly, Reno glanced at the window. Down below were three rooms, or cages, or prison cells, depending on what you fancied calling it, surrounded by one-way transparent force-glass. The walls and roof was all made of the same unbreakable material and the rooms lay next to one another, so that perhaps it was really one room, separated into three. It looked like nothing so much as the plastic boxes used to keep guinea pigs.

The rooms were bare, one mattress, one pillow, one blanket, one built-in shower and similar toilet in each, meaning that the scientists and guards could see every inch of the room and every move the prisoners, also known as study specimens, made. Cold gripped Reno's heart as he saw the three familiar faces – the Remnants who had held him captive and treated him as something less than human for weeks, raping him and playing cruel mind games on him all the while. Abruptly he looked away, feeling his fists clench spastically at the memories.

He'd been their Toy, or so they'd thought right up to the moment the trap sprung and ShinRa had caught them. Now they were Hojo's specimens and life long prisoners, should they survive the madman's experiments.

From what gossip Reno had picked up, Hojo's work wasn't going very well, but at the other hand, it was barely two weeks since they'd been caught.

"They've been exceedingly calm all this time," Hojo mumbled. "Until this morning."

A heavy hand landed on Reno's shoulder, a silent remembrance that Rude was there and Reno looked up again, forcing himself to really look this time.

Kadaj was in the left cage, standing pressed so close to the force window that it looked like he tried to melt through it. His green reptile eyes were slitted with helpless anger, his lips drawn so tight by fear that they were white, and in the loose cotton pants that were all the clothes the Remnants were entrusted with, his slender body trembled with frustrated wrath.

In the right cage, Loz paced back and forth like a trapped animal, wringing his hands, tearing at his short hair. His face was lost and frightened, tears crowding green eyes.

And in the middle cage…In the middle cage, Yazoo was frantic. His tall, slim body was trembling and twitching, his usually serene face wild and filled with pain. Again and again, in mindless desperation, he searched the seams of his cage with hands that now dripped blood onto the force glass, scratching and tearing with fingers literally worn down to the bones. He didn't seem to feel that pain, but kept working much like a tiger, trapped in a snare, would try to bite its own leg off.

Suddenly he buckled up, the strength of his knees giving in for a second before he caught himself. Over the microphones, Reno heard Loz's and Kadaj's gasps of fear.

Yazoo pressed himself against the glass were Kadaj stood, rasping bloody, bony fingers over the surface that separated them, even trying to use his teeth to tear the smooth, unyielding glass. He tried to caress Loz, clutching uselessly after him through the glass, his inhuman gaze getting rapidly more desperate, his motions now so spastic they were not controllable, and he gasped for air.

"Professor, subject nr II:s heartbeats are now approaching a lethal pace. Should I sedate him?" One of the assistants asked, but Hojo shook his head.

Reno looked up, more disturbed than he wanted to show. Down below, Yazoo's control of his body finally gave in and he fell to the floor, crawling into foetus position. From his cage, Kadaj started shouting after his brother, terror shrilling his voice, in the other cage Loz attacked the force glass over and over in vain, kicking and punching, tears running down his face. The attacks, Reno noted with a distanced, professional eye, were hard enough to break the bones in Loz's hands and feet, but that didn't stop the Remnant. And it didn't affect the force glass.

"Such an interesting reaction," Hojo mused. "What can it be?"

"Withdrawal symptoms." Reno tried not to feel sick. "They get like this sometimes. Is like, you know, they're not complete individuals. When the loss of their Mother gets to bad, it's like their bodies can't cope, like they forget how to beat a heart and draw breath. Or like their bodies just don't want to live anymore, you know? Only thing that helps is letting them get together. Letting them touch. I wrote it in my fucking rapport, yo!"

"Touching? How peculiar. They've been separated for two weeks now." Hojo mused, ignoring Reno's growing anger. "Do you think it will kill them, then?"

"I don't know. Looks like it."

"Professor, subject II:s heartbeats are now slow and irregular. His breathing is getting too shallow to sustain him." The assistant looked with frightened fascination on the screen. "Whatever it is, it's killing quickly."

"Hmmm…"

"Damn you, Hojo!" Reno couldn't tear his eyes away from the horribly tortured Remnant. "You have to stop this!"

"Compassion from you, Reno? From a Turk? I'm surprised. I thought you delighted in this sort of thing."

"I ain't taking that kind of shit from you!" Reno moved forward, but where stopped by Rude's hand. "If ShinRa just wanted them dead, then what the Hell did I have to suffer *weeks* of rape for? We could have just fucking bombed them! Or if you want them dead, just let me in there with a gun, and I'll kill them for you! Or ask them questions! Don't torture them uselessly because…because you fucking enjoy it!"

"Enjoyment has nothing to do with it, silly boy. This is all about science. It's very interesting, you know. It's the first reactions I've seen since I got them here." Hojo took of his glasses and cleaned them on this lab coat. "Touching, you say? I don't know if I dare get them together."

"You have to let the others in there. Or they will all die. Look at Loz, he'd already getting affected as well." Reno gritted his teeth, waving his hand to the screen that showed Loz's eyes glowing frantic, his heartbeats getting irregular, although that didn't stop his idiotic attacks on the glass wall; on the loudspeakers, the sound of breaking bones and pained grunts could be heard. The force glass was splattered with blood. "And then your damned study will be over."

"Perhaps, perhaps." Hojo absentmindedly fingered a button on the control panel, not really touching it but letting his fingers play over it. "But there is much to be learned from an autopsy as well…"

"Fuck you!" Reno was far too fast for Rude or the scientists; he ducked away from his partner's grip, dodged around Hojo, and slammed his fist down on top of Hojo's, slapping it down on the panel.

The button clicked.

In the cells, the two force glass shields that separated the Remnants immediately dissolved and without even stopping to wonder what had happened, Loz and Kadaj ran for their brother. Even limping on his broken feet, Loz reached Yazoo first, hauling the unconscious body up into his embrace with one hand, tearing down his own cotton pants with the other. Kadaj reached them a second later, kneeling to pull down Yazoo's pants.

"What…what are they doing now?" Hojo asked, his scientific fascination overcoming the pain in his hand.

"Skin touching. The more the better." Reno stared at the screen.

"Yazoo? Yazoo!" Loz held his brother as close as possible, tears wetting them both. Over the loudspeakers, his voice was desperate and pleading. "He's not answering. Kadaj, he's barely breathing!"

"Get him over there." Kadaj pointed at the mattress even as he slipped out of his own pants. "We're here now Loz, we'll take care of him." But Kadaj's voice wobbled unsteadily.

They carried Yazoo's slack body over to the mattress, lay him down on top of Loz with Kadaj draped over them both so that Yazoo was sandwiched between them, pressing their bodies together. Almost immediately, the curve showing Loz's heartbeats started to steady, his breathing getting deeper, more normal. But Yazoo's were still caught on the edge, showing no signs of improving, although the rapid decline had stopped.

Time seemed to drag out forever, the professor, assistants, guards and Turks all holding their breaths, watching the death struggle. Then Kadaj suddenly exhaled a deep, unsteady sigh of relief and Loz burst out crying, squeezing his brothers even tighter.

"Professor…" the assistant said a few seconds later. "Subject II:s heartbeats are stabilising. They seem to be getting more regular again."

"They knew before the machined did?" Hojo muttered, intrigued. "How extraordinary."

Down below, Yazoo moved feebly. The state of the art microphones in the Remnants' cell picked up all words and carried them to the control room.

"Brothers…" he sighed before falling into unconsciousness again.

"He'll be alright." Kadaj stroke the tears from Loz's cheeks. "And so will you. We'll all be fine, now we are together again."

"For how long?" Loz asked wearily. "I've missed you. I've missed you so much it hurts."

"I know it hurts." Kadaj tried to smile encouragingly. "But we're together now. Everything is alright now, isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

They fell silent, presumably to simply luxuriate in the feeling of being together. On the monitors, Yazoo's heartbeats and other life signs were quickly getting steadier.

"So very, very interesting." Hojo cradled his hand, but his eyes were fixed on the Remnants. "What would you say happens now?"

Reno shrugged, turning his back to the screens, fumbling for a cigarette and lighting it, ignoring all 'No smoking' signs. His hands were very unsteady.

"They'll be like that for an hour or so. Maybe more, since Yazoo was almost dying. And then you'll probably get your own fuck-film material down there. Record it, sell it, make a fortune…I don't think they give a damn." He moved over to Rude who put a protective arm around the slim shoulders, glaring at Hojo over his sunglasses. "I'm out of here."

"I assume trying to separate them again will not be easy." Hojo cast a sly glance at Reno. "Fortunate that I know where to place the blame."

Reno shrugged again.

"What's you gonna prove, doc? It's your fingerprints all over that button."

TBC

Come into these arms again  
and lay your body down 

The rhythm of this trembling heart  
is beating like a drum 

It beats for you, it bleeds for you  
it knows not how it sounds 

For it is the drum of drums  
it is the song of songs

~Love song for a vampire, Annie Lennox


	2. Chapter 2

On Hojo's order, the assistants let the Remnants stay together, so that he could study the interactions of the group. It was, of course, against all orders and probably stupidly dangerous, but Hojo was barely known for sane decisions.

As Reno had said, they fucked a lot. And they snuggled even more. Now that they were together there were no sign of the life threatening weakness that had come over Yazoo and started to claim Loz; almost before the EKG monitors started to warn, the brothers crawled together and the irregularities immediately smoothed out. It seemed that Reno was right; they needed skin to skin contact in order to survive. In fact, as far as Hojo's experiments showed, they needed that far more than food or even water; if he withheld such they only got a bit lethargic.

They showed other remarkable behavioural patterns as well. Every night they slept cradled together for about six hours, not caring if the lights were on or off; whatever internal clocks they had seemed unaffected by the artificial environment. When they woke, one of them would untangle and proceed to explore the cell, almost mindlessly doggedly, checking all seams from floor to roof for cracks, investigating the doors weaknesses, trying to dislodge the shower or toilet – always failing, but somehow that didn't stop them from trying every day, with unnerving patience and stubbornness. The day something failed, they would find it.

In the mean time, the others lay snuggling under the blanket, watching their brother. It was a clever arrangement, making sure that if the force glass came back, at least two of them would be together. The scientists couldn't separate them all at once.

After that routine, they would spar for a couple of hours, showing extraordinary skills that made even the Soldier's martial arts teacher pale and sent a betting spree through Hojo's assistants. They've torn up a blanket to bandage Loz's feet and hands and Yazoo's fingers, but even the broken bones only took a few days to heal and the flesh and skin on Yazoo's fingers came back without a scar.

Whatever food and drink they got they shared equally, no matter how much or how little they got, the only exception being if they received one of their favourite foods, in which case they'd get a bit extra from their teasing brothers. Loz liked dumplings, Yazoo was fond of steamed, curried vegetables and Kadaj, for some reason, enjoyed marigolds. But they ate everything. As long as it wasn't poisonous – and after a few tests Hojo concluded they seemed able to smell that – they ate it. Sitting cross-legged on the floor and eating very neatly and with impeccable table manners, the three pale Remnants ate vegetables, meat (even raw), mushrooms, fish, fruit, candy, flowers – even the live bugs and worms that Hojo had his assistants place in the paperbowls once.

After eating and showering they usually cuddled up together like a sated pride of lions and dozed the afternoon away.

Or they fucked some more. Oh, they did that *a lot*, which drew even more spectators than the sparring, until Hojo had to enforce a rule against anyone being in the control room at such events. Anyone but him, of course. And even though his interest in the matter was, of course, completely scientific, he couldn't help but being affected by the sights and sounds. They were physically perfect specimens, each in their own way, and thus Hojo's reaction was strictly normal. That's what he told himself, licking his lips and unbuckling his pants.

The Remnants seemed untroubled by their lack of privacy. Although they must know they were supervised at all hours of the day, they refused to let it affect their behaviour in any way as far as Hojo could see. He had to admire such pride, even though it made studying them very hard. They simply didn't react as humans would.

The first week he tried threats to make them follow simple orders.

"Place the pillow next to the mattress." He spoke over the microphone as specimen III made the bed one morning. The Remnant didn't even acknowledge the voice. "Place the pillow next to the mattress, or there will be no food today."

The bed was made in the same way it was every morning. None of the Remnants mentioned the lack of food that day, they didn't scowl their brother and they didn't move the pillow. They went through the day the same way they did every day, and if they were hungry they didn't show it.

Next day Hojo upped the stakes.

"Place the pillow next to the bed or there will be no water today."

He was as blatantly ignored as he'd been the day before. The Remnants held out for a week without food or water until Hojo grudgingly gave in. They didn't show any triumph to have outlasted him when the food and drink arrived and that annoyed him even more. They didn't even acknowledge him to affect their lives at all.

The next week he tried bribes, promising them favourite foods, drinks, clothes, anything he could think of, even a new Toy. But the results were the same. Their refusal to acknowledge his existence in their lives would have frustrated a weaker man. To Hojo, it was enormously interesting.

He sent in simple games that any human would have used to stave of boredom after so long in isolation. The Remnants dissected everything, the box, the gameboards, the dices, and the rulebooks and used them to try to escape. Either they didn't understand the rules of the games, or they found them more boring than doing nothing but snoozing in each others arms; Hojo suspected the last. In fact, as far as he could tell they were frighteningly intelligent; there where one dangerous incident when Kadaj managed to weaken the magnetic locks on the door with the help of some metal scraps on a game piece enough for Loz to almost tear the door from its hinges. After that all things sent in were double-checked for metal components. After Yazoo managed to pry a piece of a plastic gamecard in between two seams in the force glass, almost destroying it, only quickly degradable paper tools were sent in.

His curiosity rising to a peak, Hojo sent in a puppy, very much against all orders. The little dog crept up in a corner as far from the Remnants as it could come, but they didn't bother with it. When it got hungry enough to beg for food, they shoved it away. When Hojo sent in dog food, they ate it. When he withheld food, they neatly killed the puppy and ate it raw. There where very little blood.

It was inhuman. It was terrifying. It was fascinating.

It needed further study.

Once I had the rarest rose  
that ever deemed to bloom 

Cruel winter chilled the bud  
and stole my flower too soon 

Oh loneliness Oh hopelessness  
to search the ends of time 

For there is in all the world  
no greater love than mine.

~Love song for a vampire, Annie Lennox


	3. Chapter 3

Lost chapter:

Hojo walked slowly along the line of prison cells, scrutinising each face. This was the Soldier's prison block – he'd chosen them over the Turks' because these were common criminals, thugs and murderers that would never be missed by anyone. The spies and traitors the Turks caught were a lot more valuable, and Tseng would probably raise an unholy fuss if one went missing. Words might even reach Rufus and then the Remnants might be taken away from Hojo's jurisdiction, and he would never get his curiosity sated. No, these sorry louts were much safer to sacrifice, but still Hojo wished he could have taken one of Tseng's. It was hard finding a good-looking thug.

"Too fat, too old, too ugly…" he muttered to himself, peering over his glasses. Two guards followed him, quiet but obviously not understanding what was going on, which was the way Hojo wanted it. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes drawn to one of the cells. "Ah. And who is this?"

One of the guards drew out a checklist.

"Jurin 'Angelface' Aesin, according to this. Tried and convicted for three murders and robberies in the slums. Found with the knife and the victims' blood on his clothes. Sentenced to ten years in prison."

Hojo studied the young man. He was lean but muscular, had a handsome enough face and a long flow of chestnut hair. Jurin sat against the wall and scowled at the man studying him. Hojo smiled.

"Mr Aesin. How would you like to shorten your sentence significantly?" He asked.

"So what the Hell is this all about?" Jurin asked, trying to hide his nervousness as he was led along the corridors towards the science complex between the two taciturn guards.

"It's an experiment. You will be doing science a great service, mr Aesin." Hojo answered.

"Like what, you are going to try drugs on me or something?"

"Oh, no," Hojo assured him. "This will be a purely physical test."

"Will it hurt?"

"I don't know. I suppose that's depending on your disposition, but it's really not important. Your comfort is not the issue here, mr Angelface." Hojo gestured. "Here we are."

Since the walls were transparent from the outside, they could see the Remnants' cell as they approached it. The brothers lay as usually in a snuggling pile, this time Yazoo had Loz's head on his shoulder and Kadaj's head on his belly, idly playing with their hair as they dozed with him as a pillow.

The guards stiffened as they approached the cell door, but it was obvious that the prisoner had no idea of what was waiting.

"So what do you expect me to do?" the murderer asked, even more nervous but also confused. "What kind of experiment is this?"

"An interesting one. Just get in there, mr Aesin, and I'm sure everything will be made clear."

"I don't know…"

But the guards grabbed his hands, removed his cuffs because that much metal around the Remnants would be a very unnecessary risk and shoved the young man inside. They locked the door very quickly.

The Remnants looked up as the door opened, green eyes alert and ready but not worried. As their gaze fell on the young man, their eyes lit up with a dangerous light. Exchanging a look, they came smoothly to their feet.

Jurin stood his ground as the Remnants fanned out and approached him on light feet; from the control room above it looked disquietingly much like a pack of wild dogs cornering a prey. The knife man was slum bred; he kept his cool even as he crouched down into a fighting stance, because showing fear was a sure way of being attacked. Of course that didn't help with the Remnants; there were no need for visual signs of emotions – they could smell his fear.

"Hey guys," Jurin held his voice impressively steady. "What do you want, eh? Just stay away, and nobody needs to get hurt, alright?"

"Look at this, brothers." Yazoo smiled, ignoring the words. "It seems we got a new Toy to play with."

"Not as pretty as the last one," Loz shrugged. "But it will do."

"Oh, he's not that bad." Kadaj reached out a finger and traced down the man's chest, smiling.

"Hey, keep your hands away!" Enraged and frightened Jurin threw a punch at the unflinching Remnant; Loz caught the fist an inch from his brother's face and slammed it against the wall; Yazoo grabbed Jurin's other hand in a grip like a vice and held it motionless. Kadaj continued his caress down to the lining of Jurin's pants, putting his finger just inside.

"No! You fucking faggot!" Jurin trashed in the unrelenting grip, but Yazoo grabbed his jaw with his free hand and held him still as Kadaj put one finger inside the man's mouth, pulling up the corner of his mouth. Jurin's eyes were wild with fear.

"See? I like you much better when you smile, toy. So what do you say, brothers? The hard way or the easy way?"

Loz's eyes gleamed.

"I like the hard way." He said and Yazoo nodded agreement with his hungry smile.

They raped Jurin, savagely and with cold disdain, taking turns on using him. Tears, threats, pleadings, attempts to fight back all availed nothing. This was nothing like the sometimes rough but always caring lovemaking they shared with one another, and when they were done, they simply threw the knifeman aside, once more ignoring him. Laughing and teasing, the Remnants shared a shower, helping each other to get their hair clean and combed out with their fingers before once more cuddling down on the mattress.

Jurin lay sobbing and abandoned, crawled into a corner and watching them with frightened eyes.

"I assume," Hojo told his pale, sick-looking assistants, "that I need not remind you that this didn't happened." He gave them a strict look. "It would be terribly sad if any of you would end up in there, after all."

"Oh Gods," one of the assistants breathed. "Is this…is that what they did to Reno?"

Hojo just shrugged.

Food was sent in, enough for four people, and the Remnants ate most of it. Once they were done they put it away and didn't care when Jurin made a dash for the bowls, eating what was left.

They didn't care for him at all until a few hours later when Kadaj and Yazoo decided they wanted to play again. Jurin tried to fight back, tried to run, pounded on the door to be let out, but that only seemed to amuse the brothers and they quickly subdued him and had their way with him again. Loz watched with a lazy smile, but didn't participate or interfere, claiming the toy hadn't been pretty enough.

The lights went out at around ten as usually, and the nighshift turned on the infrared cameras. Normally Hojo would have gone back to his own quarters, because very little ever happened at night in the cells, but this time he stayed on, intrigued.

The Remnants cuddled down on the mattress, falling asleep according to all physical control systems. Jurin sat huddled in a corner, looking to terrified to sleep. A couple of hours went by slowly, and then the knifeman started to move. Jurin came slowly, slowly to his feet and then walked with deliberate care on soft feet over to the Remnants. Hojo sat up straighter. He wasn't sure what the man though he could do, unarmed against three, but it was obvious from the insane furious glint in his eye that he wanted to kill them

He bent over the sleeping forms.

Kadaj's foot came up so quickly it wasn't even a blur; it caught Jurin under the chin and threw his head back so hard the crack of the spine snapping could be heard over the loudspeakers. Loz caught the falling body and shoved it aside so it wouldn't fall over them.

"Too bad," Yazoo sighed. "I liked having a new toy."

"It wasn't very good anyway," Kadaj shrugged.

"I suppose so."

They snuggled down again and fell quickly asleep, unconcerned by the dead body only a few meters away.

Hojo steeped his fingers, leaning back. This was very interesting indeed, but alas, he doubted his superiors would understand. Rising up, he moved over to the control board, taking it over from his assistants' shock numb fingers. He transferred the recordings to a secure file which only he has access to, and then meticulously erased all traces of what had happened.

The next morning Hojo was terribly upset to see that the corpse had been removed from the cell; he'd really wanted to see if the Remnants ate human flesh if hungry enough.


	4. Chapter 4

While the subjects slept or dozed Hojo studied the recordings for patterns, finding some interesting ones. The youngest were clearly the leader, odd though that seemed, whiles the oldest seemed furthest down, although that mainly showed by the way the others took care of him when he, for no reason Hojo could find, could burst out in sudden tears.

He checked this theory against the other recordings, of their couplings, and found new levels of dominance.

"Still haven't tired of watching them fuck?"

Hojo jumped and spun around at the tart voice. Reno stood in the doorway, watching the recording Hojo had been studying with unreadable eyes. Quickly Hojo paused and turned, angry.

"I am studying them," he said, sounding more defensive than he meant to.

"Sure you are. That's a real scientific bulge in your pants, doc." Reno went over to the window to look down on the dozing Remnants with cold eyes.

"What do you want here, Reno?" Hojo snapped.

Reno shrugged.

"Wanted to see if you've come to your senses about them yet. Doesn't seem like it to me."

"What do you mean? I've just come to a breakthrough concerning specimen III and the hierarchy of the group…"

"Specimen?" Reno took a threatening step forward. "They got names, you know. They're not animals, they're people! Dangerous people! Copies of the most insane man ever to live! You can't control them! You can't…teach them your monkey tricks! 'Place the pillow here. Place the pillow there….'what the Hell is that anyway?"

"I'm trying to get them to obey!"

"Obey?" Reno snorted. "Could you see Sephiroth obeying something that stupid? No, and neither will they, 'cause they are copies of him! Pale, incomplete copies, sure, but that don't change a thing. The only question here is why they put up with your stupidity. What do they want – more importantly, what do their Mother want? A fucking Reunion. I don't know where Jenova is, and I'm betting you don't either, but I'm sure as Hell that it's somewhere in ShinRa hands. Which means, that by capturing them, we actually brought them past all security and right in here, closer than they'd ever come by their own. And here you are, trying to play games with them. They won't fall for it! Hell, they've probably learned more from your attempts to study them than the other way around!"

"Don't be a fool." Hojo gritted his teeth. "It's all perfectly safe."

"The why don't you let them ass-rape you three times a day? I'm sure they'd love a new Toy, and then we can talk about how 'safe' they are! Did you even read my fucking rapport?"

"I prefer to make my own observation, unclouded by other peoples prejudice…"

"Fucking idiot! You just don't get it, do you? They're probably manipulating you right now, imprisoned or not. If Kadaj is biding his time, it's because he's up to something."

Hojo sighed and made a calming gesture at the agitated young Turk.

"Look, Reno…I know you went through hell to catch them, and science is very grateful for your contribution. But your fears are making you paranoid. They're locked away. They can't hurt you anymore…" Hojo recoiled as thick, warm saliva splattered on his cheek.

"You patronising bastard," Reno hissed and stormed out of the control room.

"Stupid coward," Hojo muttered, wiping away the spit with his sleeve.

By filling the cell with gas, they managed to sedate the specimens enough to separate them. As soon as gas started to pour in, the subjects immediately clutched on to one another, fighting desperately for as much time together as possible. Loz and Kadaj fought weakly with kicks and punches as the guards dragged them aside to their cells, but Yazoo was knocked out. Hojo waited until the brothers were locked in their cells and the force glass up before entering the middle cage, carrying a gas mask and a medical bag. The assistants had all been sent away.

Hojo's hands shook a little with anticipation as he crouched by the unconscious body – this was the first time he was close enough to one of his specimens to actually touch it. The skin was unblemished pale and smooth as silk as he took a long arm in a firm grip and slid a needle into a vein, taking samples of blood. Hair as fine as spider-web clung to his hands as he pulled out a few and carefully stored them in plastic bags for further study.

And then he pulled down the cotton pants. From the corner of his eyes he could see nr I and nr III glaring at him, moving restlessly but helplessly. Slowly, he started to caress the limp cock. Nr II didn't move, still knocked out by the swirling gas, but his body reacted to the touch. Hojo felt a shiver of pleasure spread through out his body; he'd watched his precious specimens do this for so long, and now he finally got a chance.

A muffled bang made Hojo look up; nr III was glaring at him from inside his cell, looking furious and banging at the force glass. A glance at the other side confirmed that nr I looked equally outraged. Hojo tried not to smile. *Oh, they are controlling me, are they, Reno?*

The cock under his hand grew harder, but slowly, very slowly, as if it was fighting his control. Too slow. Hojo didn't have much time before some pesky assistant would go into the control room against all orders, and then there would be all kinds of awkward questions. Or the gas would run out and the specimen would tear him to pieces. There were already small twitches of the porcelain eyelids to reveal that consciousness was coming back.

Quickly, he opened his pants and tore off nr II's. More friction was obviously needed if he was to get his sample. He poured some lubricants onto his straining cock, ignored the outraged, helpless, muffled shouts from the other cells, and finally, finally leaned over a pale, beautiful body.

"There, there." He stroke the thighs aside, mumbling behind the gasmask, "spread you legs, yes, just like that…" For someone who fucked so much, the specimen was very tight indeed, although perhaps slightly colder than a human would be. Hojo didn't care. This was *his* specimen, and it had never felt more so than now.

Eyelids fluttered open, but the gaze was unfocused. Weak hands struggled to push him away.

"No…no…" nr II protested in vain, but Hojo felt the cock straining against him. "You…are not…not my brother…"

"Do try to relax." He panted. "This is all for science, you know." Gods, but he loved science.

Hojo hurried back to the control room, pausing only to put his collected samples in a freezer. He was very eager to see how the specimens reacted to what he'd done. As soon as the last vestiges of gas where cleared, he let down the force glass once more.

The brothers ran in, no hesitation or rejection in their eyes, nothing but the same care and love they always showed. They scoped up Yazoo holding him close and mumbling something soothing; the EKG for nr II sounded one warning *blip* but no more. Hojo hadn't noticed that the specimen was going into withdrawal, but his brothers obviously had. He wondered if that hadn't worried them more than the rape.

"You smell." Kadaj wrinkled his nose. "Let's get you clean."

They started leading Yazoo towards the shower, but Hojo pressed the button that seized all water to the cells; the thought of his scent on the specimen was oddly thrilling.

Nr I didn't acknowledge the lack of water by anything more than a small pout and then led his brothers over to the mattress.

"We'll get you clean," he promised as they lay Yazoo down.

With obvious delight, they started licking their brother clean, lapping up the semen from his belly and groin.

Nr II laughed breathlessly, getting quickly aroused – much quicker than Hojo had managed. Finally he rolled over and pressed down Kadaj who eagerly spread his legs. With a smile Loz leaned over them and slowly started to lick away Hojo's semen from his brother's ass.

It was enough to make Hojo cream his pants.

Let me be the only one  
to keep you from the cold 

Now the floor of heaven is laid  
the stars are bright as gold 

They shine for you they shine for you  
they burn for all to see 

Come into these arms again  
and set this spirit free

~Love song for a vampire, Annie Lennox


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Angels and Demons part 4 of 4  
Author: Enide Dear  
Rating: Warning! This is one seriously offensive fic. Nc-17 rape, sex, swearing, violence, torture, the killing and eating of a small fuzzy domestic animal, Turk actions that could be interpreted as highly immoral.

Pairing: Remnantcest, RemnantsxOMC, HojoxYazoo, implied RenoxRude

Author's note: Warnings. Read them.

Anyone who gets where the Hojo – Yazoo exchange quotes from deserves an entire virtual cake!

Reno sat on the steps outside the ShinRa building, chewing the filter of his long-dead cigarette. His eyes kept being drawn from the bustle of the street and up towards the brightly lit science level, despite his best efforts. He frowned as he looked at the building, as if it had personally offended him.

"You are worried," Rude said as he came out from the lobby with two mugs of coffee.

"Aren't you? That dip-shit Hojo looses his specimens quicker than we can fucking catch them! Remember when he lost Jenova and the Cetra and that talking lion-thing on the same fucking day?"

"Reno…that day Sephiroth massacred three fourth of the ShinRa guard, and murdered Rufus' father. And then Cloud and his gang came to sweep up the leftovers and rescue their friends. Everyone screwed up that day, not just Hojo. I doubt anyone will come an try to rescue the Remnants."

"They're too bloody clever. I don't trust them. We should just kill them. It would be better than what Hojo is doing to them anyway." He added softly.

Rude sipped his coffee and then he took of his sunglasses to meet Reno's eyes straight on.

"Are you suffering from Stockholm syndrome, partner?" he asked quietly.

"Shit, no! But it ain't right, you know. It ain't science. Its just…just pointless cruelty. Kind of the same they did to me. The only difference between them and Hojo is that Hojo has to hide behind his fucking 'science' to do it."

"We don't know what he's…"

"He's screwing them, Rude!" Throwing the coffee aside Reno turned to his partner, eyes a-blaze with anger. "I got it here-" he waved a microcard under Rude's nose "-he had tried to erase it, but I got it. He gasses them, and when they are weak he goes in and fucks them!"

Rude didn't say anything.

"Says he's collecting semen samples, or some other such shit. And maybe he is, you know? Maybe he's already breeding more of those cuddly little Sephiroth's. Why not? Breeding projects is his hobby, after all." Reno put away the memory card.

They sat quiet for a while.

"We need to do something about Hojo." Rude said finally.

"No." Reno glared at the science building. "We need to do something about the Remnants. 'Cause I'm starting to think that this is what Kadaj had planned all along." He smiled bitterly. "He knows that ShinRa has Jenova's head somewhere. We brought him closer to it than he'd ever got by his own. And if he's patient…more brothers and sisters. More Sephiroth copies. Wouldn't that make his Mother proud?"

"Wouldn't it…wouldn't it be less painful for them just to abduct some women?" 

"This is quicker. Safer. It's the way they were made, after all. Hell, maybe that's the way they think children are made, what do I know? They're damn clever, but they are missing some serious shit when it comes to real life."

"You mean….they set *us* up?"

"And that stupid git of a scientist thinks he's got it all under control."

"How long do you think we have?"

"'Till Kadaj looses his patience. Not long. Could be a month, or next week. Could be tomorrow, if that little bitch suddenly decides he needs his Mother…"

A crash of breaking glass interrupted Kadaj and both Turks came to their feet in a hurry; a shower of glittering glass exploded out from high up in the ShinRa building, along with a screaming body in white coat that flailed uselessly with arms and legs as it plummeted to its death. More screams and the sounds of guns came from within.

"…or it could be now! Warn Tseng! And get a fucking crowbar!" Reno grabbed his partner's arm and ran for the science floor.

It was a shame with the gas. It made things so much more difficult when Hojo should collect his samples, and the mask he needed to wear was bulky and frankly got in the way. Fortunately, there was another way.

It was a bit of a gamble to see which of the separated specimens would go into withdrawal first, but Hojo was lucky; like he'd expected, it was specimen nr II who started to break down first.

The shakes of withdrawal on the long slim body were still faint, but the irregular EKG and even more the restless, worried behaviour of the brothers spoke clearly. Yazoo hadn't gone frantic this time, not yet at least, and Hojo's estimations showed that it would be at least an hour before it got that bad. The specimen sat curled up on the mattress, his arms around his legs, perhaps trying to imagine it was his brothers' embrace that held him. Green, hungry eyes looked up quickly as the door to his cell opened, surprise temporarily overwhelming the painful need in his eyes.

"Hurts, does it?" Hojo asked as he stepped forward. He had two handpicked, heavily armoured guards flanking him – even if withdrawal quickly weakened the subjects, Hojo wasn't about to do anything stupid. More guards waited outside the partially closed door, ready to rush in. There had been a lot of volunteers; the rumours of the Remnants beauty and sexappeal had spread all over ShinRa.

Nr II didn't answer, and didn't move as Hojo stepped up to him. Small spasms shook him, but the gaze was unnervingly steady. They didn't blink very often. Had the subject stood up, he would have towered over the scientist, but either he didn't care, or he was already too weak. In the adjacent cells, his brothers watched on with frustrated anger.

Hojo felt a strange surge of power, looking down into unblinking, needy green eyes.

"You need skin contact, correct? I can provide that. It's a simple experiment to see if it's just your brothers' skin that can provide the right sustenance." Hojo caressed the clear, high brow to push a few strands of hair away and the subject let him, still unblinking. He leaned forward and pushed the unresisting subject back, down onto the mattress. As he started to unbuckle his pants, Hojo whispered: "After all, you are locked in here, with me."

Yazoo smiled. For the first time, the Remnant spoke straight to Hojo.

"Actually," he said with his low, dark drawl, "it's quite the other way around, professor."

Throwing Hojo aside, Yazoo kicked out. His heel met the knee of a guard who'd in his eagerness got one step to close; the man fell and Yazoo grabbed his head and twisted. Hojo had never seen a head come clean of a body before. Neither had the other guard apparently, because he hesitated a fraction of a second, long enough for Yazoo to pick up the first guard's rifle and fire. The force glass to Kadaj's cell got splattered with red blood.

"Close the door! Gas them!" Hojo screamed, scrambling for the door.

With deadly focus, Yazoo threw the guard's head. It got wedged between the doorpost and the closing door with an awful crunching sound, preventing the door from locking for a few seconds. In a hail of gunfire, Yazoo grabbed Hojo as a living shield and ran for the door even as gas started to pour into the cells. Several guards went down before the Remnant even cleared the door, and then he was outside the cell, smiling and shooting, twisting and jumping with deadly grace. He dropped Hojo, kicked out his kneecap almost as an afterthought and with a jump that defied all sense of gravity he leapt straight up to the huge control room window, shattering it. Hojo had no more than seconds to hear the gunfire and screams from his assistants, windows shattering and furniture breaking, before the other two cell doors were opened and Kadaj and Loz came running out.

"Get him." Kadaj ordered, pointing at Hojo who were limping for his life on his broken leg. "We need him for now."

Loz quickly caught the vainly struggling scientist and threw him over his shoulder as Yazoo jumped down from the control room again, his arms loaded with familiar weapons. The three brothers took a few seconds to share a fierce hug before they ran on light naked feet towards Hojo's lab.

"Look at this." Kadaj pressed his face and hands against a glass cylinder, as big as his head, filled with liquid. Condensation ran down the outside of the test tube. "Our sibling." He caressed the glass lovingly. "And here are hundreds of them here!" With a laugh he threw up his hands, dancing around the breeding room. "Look! This is going to be a sister," he said in almost breathless awe. "As similar to Mother as anyone of us can get."

Hojo could feel Loz shiver in anticipation, as he was still hanging over the Remnants broad shoulder. How they could tell what sex a few, not even visible, collected cells had, Hojo couldn't know, but somehow he didn't doubt them. He was starting to believe he made a serious miscalculation somewhere.

Loz dumped him onto the floor and the Remnants gathered around him, smiling with their weapons strapped onto still half-naked limbs. Fear made it hard to breathe. A logical, scientific part of his brain told him that at the heart rate he had now there was a serious risk for a heart attack.

"You…withdrawal…" he gasped, not being able to think more coherently than that.

"Yes, poor little me." Yazoo smiled coldly. "So weak and helpless. Withdrawal, what a silly concept. You people would believe the most ridiculous things."

"It was a trap?"

"Of course." Kadaj frowned. "Unfortunately, I hadn't counted on your raging libido, professor. I'd figured we'd left enough samples for you anyway. So you see, you forced me to strike earlier than I really wanted to, but once I was sure our siblings-" he gestured at the room "- were a reality, well, I wasn't about to let you keep raping my brothers and me."

"But…it was all for science…" Hojo stammered.

Kadaj smiled coldly.

"I can't see what sticking your cock up our asses has to do with science, and I don't really care. You've played your part well enough this far and now we need just one more thing from you," Kadaj drew his sword. "Where is Mother?"

A crash of splintered glass and the swirl of spilled liquid interrupted them.

The Remnants spun around, hissing with wrath when they saw the mess that had spilled out on the floor even as Rude lifted the crowbar to another test tube. Reno stood in the sorry cellular remainders of what would have been their sister or brother, a grenade in each hand with the sprints pulled out.

"Toy?" Loz said surprised.

"Yeah, fuck you too, Loz." Reno retorted. "Now, if you shoot me I'll drop the grenades and you'll all go boom. And if you shoot Rude, well, then I'll throw them, and you'll go boom. And if you shoot Hojo there, we'll all probably go boom when I start applauding. Got it?"

Loz and Yazoo turned towards Kadaj, who angrily chewed his lip.

"He's not lying," the youngest Remnant said reluctantly.

"Now, you'll leave, without killing anyone else, right now. 'Cause you are running out of time here. It's just a matter of minutes before this place will be so full of Turks and Soldiers you won't be able to breathe for the bullets in the air."

"We are not leaving without Mother!"

"When will you get into your thick head that we don't know where your Mother is?" Reno screamed. Behind him, Rude smashed another test tube, staining floor and walls with nutrient solvent.

"No! Stop it!" Loz started moving, but Kadaj grabbed his arm. His green eyes were fixed on Reno's.

"That's right. Take what you salvage and leave, because you lost this one, Kadaj. And trust me when I say I know what it's like to realise that you've suffer uselessly. And trust me when I say that payback really is a bitch. Now, get the Hell away from ShinRa!"

The Remnants stared at the young, wild Turk, his eyes steady, his hands loosely clutching the grenades. Over Hojo's head they exchanged a long look and then, to Hojo's absolute surprise, they bowed deep and sincere towards Reno.

"Somehow you keep getting in to the best-laid plans, toy…Reno." Kadaj shook his head. "It's a shame you are not one of Mother's children."

"Maybe your Ma just ain't all that she's cracked up to be, yo."

Kadaj's eyes flared, but he turned, waving at his brothers.

"Take the professor. We're leaving."

"No!" Hojo scrambled for purchase as Yazoo grabbed a handful of hair and started to pull him along. "No! Reno, help me!"

"Seems you'll get your chance to keep studying them," Reno smiled nastily. "I'm sure it will be perfectly safe and very scientific."

A gunshot rang out over lab; Hojo screamed in pain as the bullet shattered his shoulder.

"I'm afraid that one belongs to the ShinRa Electric Power Company. Me, that is." Rufus Shinra carefully lay down his gun on his blanketed knee. "If you want to sign out such property, please fill in the right form in three copies and leave them to my secretary. Then you can check him at the reception."

Tseng and Elena stood behind the wheelchair, guns drawn and ready. Behind them the sound of heavy running feet and weapons being cocked could be heard. Kadaj hissed in anger when he saw the wounded, bleeding scientist at his feet and kicked at him.

"Useless dead weight now. You are all useless!" He screamed at them, but there was no time for anything else as the Soldiers and Turks were approaching; the three brothers ran for their freedom, out a fire door and disappeared.

Seconds later, Soldiers started swarming the lab. Tseng pointed them after the Remnants and shrugged as he met Reno's gaze. Now that they were free and armed again, the Soldiers had about as much chance of finding and recapturing the Remnants as the sun had in rising in the west. But it was their job to try and if a few of them died in the process…well, then that too was their job.

"Elena, Tseng, see to Hojo. I do want him to be alive when I start yelling at him. And Rude…lower that crowbar. We got to try and salvage something from this mess." Rufus Shinra steered in the wheelchair into the lab and gazed at the test tubes thoughtfully. "Interesting…if these Remnants are but shadows of Sephiroth, what might then these become?"

"A whole nest of fucking vipers! Look, haven't we done this mistake too many times already, sir?" Reno let Rude help him put the sprints back in the grenades and put them back into his pockets. "Jenova's spawns are never safe, and you can't control them! Sephiroth murdered your father, remember?"

"Yes, it's a shame I never got a chance to thank him for that. Now, don't think I don't appreciate what you've done here, so why don't you take a few weeks off? My secretary can get you tickets to Costa del Sol, or maybe the Golden Saucer? Take Rude with you."

"Sir, you can't…!"

"I'm quite sure I can, Reno, that's why my office has a better view than yours and my name is on all the stationary. And your paychecks."

"What about Hojo, sir?" Rude interrupted before Reno had time to say something he'd probably live to regret.

"I imagine he'll be quite busy, building me a new elite force." Rufus tapped a stigma-spotted finger on a jar.

"You are just going to let him get away with…with everything?" Reno spat.

"I just shot the man, Reno. Firing him as well seems a bit petty, don't you think? Or should I let him run loose on the streets until Kadaj finds him and forces him to put up a new laboratory somewhere with little Remnants? No." Rufus shook his head. "Hojo isn't going anywhere for a long, long time. But you two are. Now."

Tseng gave them a serious no - nonsense –now gaze and the two highly pissed Turks shuffled out of the lab.

"Come on." Rude put his arm around Reno's shoulders. "We'll go to the Golden Saucer, get drunk and you'll hit on anything that moves, even the mogs. It will make you feel better."

"Rude….This is insane. We can't let them do this. We have to stop them."

Rude sighed.

"Look, we've been partners for years now, right? Do you really still believe I am all about bombs and fists?"

"'Course not! What do you mean?"

From a pocket, Rude removed a few pieces of white plastic and a pair of pliers.

"Something must have damaged the main cord to the test tubes life support systems during the ruckus. Not much, though. Nothing that will be noticed for, oh, a couple of days when Hojo gets back from the hospital. Because with his assistants dead, he's the only one who knows how to handle the controls. And by then, the Remnants' spawns and their nutrients will be so much cold health-protein drinks. Jenova Juice, if you want a catchy name. And we will be far away, getting alibis by betting ShinRa's money on the chocobo races or drinking colourful drinks with little umbrellas in them and trying to get lucky with people in obscenely small beach clothes."

"And what if I hit on someone tall and dark with sunglasses?" Grinning, Reno put his arm around Rude's waist, hugging him in relief.

"Then I'd say you'll most definitely get lucky, partner."

Three pale shadows watched the two Turks leave from the top of the ShinRa building. One was sobbing, one was trying to comfort him and the third one looked angry.

"I could just shoot them," Yazoo offered, waving Velvet Nightmare in one hand whiles caressing Loz's hair with the other.

"No. Let them leave. I don't know how he does it, but that Turk – both of them, really – keeps getting in the way of everything. We'll not risk them getting involved in our plans again."

The wind tore at silver hair and loose cotton pants, but if the Remnants were cold they didn't show it.

"But they killed our siblings!" Loz wailed angrily. "I want to hurt them!"

"You will *stay away from them!* Both of you!" Kadaj crossed his arms over his lean chest, glaring at his brothers. "I have a bad feeling about them, and I don't want any of you near them."

"But – "

"No." Kadaj waited until his older brothers looked away and nodded and then put his arms around them and hugged them. They hugged back. "I don't want to loose you, that's all."

"What do we do now?" Yazoo asked. Far beneath them, the Turks had strolled down the street and disappeared.

"Now we find this man." Kadaj held up a file of papers he'd stolen. A photo of a blond, spikey-haired man was papercliped to the outside. "According to Hojo's notes this man is our big brother. He should know where Mother is. Mother might even be with him."

Yazoo and Loz hugged their young, clever brother lovingly and got to their feet. Kadaj led them away from ShinRa, out into the autumn night.

"Can we get some ice cream first?" Loz asked.

"And a shower." Yazoo added. He was still covered in the guards' blood, and it itched as it dried.

"Sure."

Together, they disappeared into the night, three pale ghosts in the blowing wind.

Love o love o love o love ... still falls the rain  
Love o love o love o love... still falls the night  
Love o love o love o love... damned forever (be mine forever)

~Love song for a vampire, Annie Lennox


End file.
